Taipei 101
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/"Kalau ada seorang pemuda dan pemudi bertemu di tempat ini secara tak sengaja di malam tahun baru tepat saat kembang api pertama meletus, maka suatu saat mereka akan bersama selamanya."/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Taipei 101 by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/"Kalau ada seorang pemuda dan pemudi bertemu di tempat ini secara tak sengaja di malam tahun baru tepat saat kembang api pertama meletus, maka suatu saat mereka akan bersama selamanya."/Mind to RnR?  
**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

Di sinilah Temari berada, di sebuah tempat ramai yang penuh kebisingan suara mesin kendaraan terbang dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Gadis itu melangkah perlahan, ditemani oleh suara roda koper yang berputar mengekor di belakangnya. Ia berhenti sambil memandang sebuah papan nama besar tepat di atasnya. _Taoyuan International Airport_. Begitulah kira-kira tulisannya. Sebuah bandara internasional terbesar di Taipei. Terletak pada 40 kilometer Barat Daya kota Taipei.

Gadis pirang itu melangkah lagi. Melangkah keluar dari tempat bising itu. Temari segera menyetop sebuah taksi. Setelah memasukkan barang bawaan, taksi itu melaju ke tempat tujuan.

**-Naruto-**

Sebuah taksi berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil nan cantik. Seorang gadis turun setelah membayar sejumlah uang. Setelah mengeluarkan koper hitam, sopir taksi itu menjalankan mobilnya untuk mencari penumpang lagi. Gadis kucir empat itu menatap sebentar rumah yang ditinggalkannya dua tahun lalu. Masih sama. Hanya taman di depan rumah itu sedikit kotor dengan daun-daun kering yang berserakan. Ia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk.

Rumah kecil itu adalah pemberian ayahnya. Rumah mungil yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat tinggal sementara di negara lain. Selama tiga tahun ia tinggali rumah ini. Tidak sendirian. Ada seorang pelayan yang mengurusi tempat itu. Ayame namanya. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang tak di sini. Mengingat ini adalah bulan mendekati akhir Desember. Sudah pasti ia ijin cuti beberapa minggu atau mungkin sebulan untuk pulang kampung dalam rangka Natal dan Tahun Baru. Sepertinya Temari harus membersihkan tempat ini sendirian.

Selama tiga tahun Temari di sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang atau semacamnya. Ia harus melanjutkan sekolah karena mendapat beasiswa. Temari bersekolah di Taipei International Senior High School. Tiga tahun ia habiskan masa remajanya di sini. Jauh dari tanah kelahiran dan keluarga serta teman-temannya di Tokyo.

Tapi, ia sedikit bernafas lega karena ada beberapa teman yang bersekolah di sini dan berasal dari negara sama karena mengikuti pertukaran pelajar atau mendapat beasiswa. Dan dua tahun yang lalu ia kembali ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studi ke jenjang lebih tinggi.

Oke, itulah sekilas tentang Temari. _Back to story_.

Kini, Temari telah berada di sebuah kamar yang terbilang lumayan kotor dan berdebu. Tak begitu dipikirkan karena ia telah merebahkan diri di ranjang akibat kelelahan perjalanan di pesawat.

**-Naruto-**

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Tapi Temari masih tengkurap di sofa. Kelelahan. Ya, seharian tadi ia menjadi pembantu dadakan. Semua pekerjaan rumah ia kerjakan sendiri. Mencuci baju, piring, mengganti seprei dan gorden, menyapu, mengepel, dan lain-lain.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua waktu Taipei. Tiada yang bisa ia kerjakan setelah ini. Gadis itu bangkit kemudian mengambil segelas air minum dan _handphone_ di meja. Diteguknya air itu. Segar. Rasa dingin menjalar dari mulut melewati kerongkongan kemudian berakhir di lambung. Setelah itu jempol kanannya menekan _keypad_ _handphone_. Dicari sebuah nama dalam daftar kontak. Dan berakhir pada satu nama.

Tenten.

Sahabat baiknya selama di Taipei. Dari awal masuk sampai perpisahan sekolah mereka selalu bersama. Gadis keturunan China ini pernah tinggal di Tokyo. Namun harus pindah karena pekerjaan orang tua.

Temari segera menekan tombol panggil. Tak berselang lama, seseorang menjawab 'halo' di ujung sana.

"Tenten?" tanya Temari.

"Temari, ya?" ujarnya memastikan. Temari mengangguk yang sudah pasti tak akan diketahui oleh Tenten, kemudian menjawab, "Iya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik! Baik sekali! Ya ampun, kapan kau ke sini? Aku kangen denganmu! Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku? Sudah lupa denganku, ya?" cerocos Tenten tanpa jeda. Temari tersenyum mendengar ocehan sahabatnya. Ternyata tak ada yang berubah dari Tenten. Ia tetap riang dan cerewet.

"Kemarin sore. Maaf aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, jadi tak sempat menghubungimu,"

"Kemarin? Kenapa tak bilang? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara!" Tenten menyela pembicaraan Temari.

"Maaf. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Aduh, maaf, Temari, hari ini aku mau pergi bersama Neji. Hari ini 'kan tahun baru? Maaf, ya." kata Tenten sedikit menyesal.

"Oh, ya. Tak apa." Temari sedikit kecewa. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini tanggal 31 Desember. Taipei pasti ramai. Apalagi banyak orang berpacaran.

"Maaf Temari. Tapi bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Aku sudah rindu padamu!"

"Ok." jawab Temari singkat dan padat.

"Kutunggu di tempat biasa jam 10! Eh, sudah, ya. Aku harus pergi. Bye!"

Tuutt tuutt

Tenten menutup panggilannya tanpa memberi ijin Temari untuk berbicara. Temari menghela nafas. Kemudian ia teringat sebuah nama. Segera dicarinya nama itu, dan berakhir pada,

Shikamaru.

Anak laki-laki yang juga teman Temari waktu SMA karena mendapat beasiswa, sama seperti dirinya. Lelaki yang telah mengisi relung hatinya selama di Taipei. Hanya dia anak laki-laki yang dekat dengannya. Bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya. Namun semenjak dua tahun lalu, tak ada kabar darinya. Memang karena dirinya sendiri juga jarang menghubungi. Temari ragu antara ingin menghubungi atau tidak. Akhirnya Temari malah melempar hanphone-nya ke meja terdekat hingga hampir terjatuh.

Rindu. Itu yang ia rasakan pada lelaki itu. Cinta. Memang ia mencintai lelaki itu. Alasan kenapa ia kembali ke Taipei adalah laki-laki itu. Namun salahkan ia karena telah menggantung hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Memorinya berputar saat terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru di bandara.

**-Naruto-**

**[Flashback]**

Temari bergegas membereskan barang-barang. Pesawat tumpangannya akan segera lepas landas.

"Temari, jaga dirimu, ya." ujar gadis bercepol dua. Matanya sedikit berlinang air mata.

"Iya, kau juga harus jaga diri." ujar Temari.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahunya tentang ini?" tanya Tenten membuat Temari terdiam.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi lama. Aku tak tahu apa ia akan tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Aku ingin ia bisa bertahan tanpaku." ujar Temari sedih.

"Tapi, kau menyayanginya 'kan? Kalian saling mencintai."

Temari terdiam. Menyayangi. Temari tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia menyayangi Shikamaru sepenuh hati. Hanya saja, ia tak mau menyakiti Shikamaru karena kepergiannya. Sebutir air mata hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah Temari. Namun kedua tangannya segera menghapusnya. "Aku, harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." ujar Temari yang menggantung pertanyaan Tenten tadi. Temari segera beranjak dari situ.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Temari!" Tenten berteriak lantang sebelum Temari menghilang. Temari hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. Kemudian melambaikan tangan.

Temari sudah hampir menaiki tangga menuju pesawat. Namun baru mencapai dua anak tangga, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang.

"Temari!" orang itu berteriak selantang mungkin supaya tak bertabrakan dengan suara mesin. Temari menoleh. Shikamaru? Bagaimana ia bisa sampai sini? Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Temari!" laki-laki nanas itu berhenti di tengah lapangan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Aku mencintaimu, Temari! Selama apapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini! Aku tak akan berpaling darimu! Selamat tinggal, Temari! Aku menyayangimu!" teriakannya membuat orang-orang berpaling ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari. Beberapa di antaranya saling berbisik sesuatu. Tapi Shikamaru tak mempedulikannya. Ia memperhatikan Temari yang menangis. Menangis? Sebenarnya Temari tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan kedatangan Shikamaru. Apalagi jika lelaki itu harus pulang dengan membawa malu karenanya. Shikamaru rela melakukannya hanya untuk Temari.

Temari menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang entah dilihat oleh Shikamaru atau tidak. Kemudian segera masuk ke pesawat tanpa memandang Shikamaru yang melambai padanya.

'Aku juga menyayangimu, Shikamaru.' batin Temari saat melihat ke luar jendela dekat tempat duduknya.

**[End of Flashback]**

**-Naruto-**

Temari meringkuk, memeluk kakinya sendiri. Ia menunduk dan menangis mengingat hal itu. Andai saja waktu itu ia bisa mempercayai Shikamaru, sama seperti Shikamaru mempercayainya. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Semuanya telah terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menyesali. Ia tak tahu apa Shikamaru masih mencintainya, atau telah berpaling darinya. Dua tahun tak bersua, pasti Shikamaru sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Temari segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sadar menangis tak akan membuat masalah selesai. Segera ia menghapus air matanya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah menyegarkan seluruh badannya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar sekedar menyegarkan pikiran.

**-Naruto-**

Entah angin apa yang membuat Temari melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ini. _Taipei International Senior High School_. Kini ia telah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ralat mantan sekolahnya. Dipandanginya sebentar bangunan itu. Memorinya kembali teringat saat ia pertama masuk sebagai siswa baru. Saat pertama memakai seragam. Kemeja selengan yang dipadukan dengan rompi merah. Rok kotak-kotak selutut yang sepadan dengan dasinya. Benar-benar membuatnya rindu.

Ia melangkah masuk. Suasana yang didapat adalah sepi dan sunyi. Gadis pirang itu naik ke lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan '_Class 206_' di atasnya. Temari memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci. Sedikit kecewa. Ingin sekali ia masuk dan duduk di bangku di dalam sana. Memorinya kembali teringat saat pertama bertemu teman baru. Terutama dengan Tenten.

Ia berjalan lagi. Entah kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Kemudian tiba di sebuah ruangan luas. Library. Ruang perpustakaan. Tempat pertamanya bertemu Shikamaru.

**-Naruto-**

**[Flashback]**

"Bukunya. Mana, ya?" gadis berambut pirang itu kebingungan mencari buku di sebuah rak. Dari tadi buku yang ia cari tak didapat. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku tebal di atas sana. 'Ah, itu dia!' batinnya senang. Tangan Temari berusaha menggapai buku itu. Walaupun sudah berjinjit sampai ujung ibu jari kaki, ia tak dapat meraihnya. Tubuh mungilnya tak sepadan dengan tinggi rak buku itu. Ia sudah hampir menyerah. Padahal buku itu sangat ia perlukan. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sebuah benda yang bisa membuatnya lebih tinggi. Tapi tak ada. Hampir saja ia putus asa, sampai seseorang datang dan mengambil buku yang dimaksud Temari.

"Ini yang kaucari?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan buku bertuliskan '_History of China_'. Temari menoleh, mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil buku itu.

"Terima kasih." ujar Temari kemudian.

"_No problem_." jawab lelaki nanas itu santai.

"Aku Temari dari kelas 206." Temari mengulurkan tangan bermaksud memperkenalkan diri.

Laki-laki itu menjabat tangan Temari kemudian berkata, "Shikamaru, dari kelas 206 juga."

"206? Aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Temari.

"Ya kah? Aku duduk di pojok dekat jendela." jawabnya santai.

"Oh, pantas saja, hehe." Temari tertawa garing. Masih sedikit canggung.

"Sudah bel, ayo masuk kelas." ajak Shikamaru yang direspon anggukan kepala Temari.

Sejak saat itu, entah itu suatu kebetulan atau tidak. Mereka menjadi akrab dan sering bertemu di perpustakaan.

**[End of Flashback]**

**-Naruto-**

Temari tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan bernostalgia di tempat lain. Kini ia tiba di sebuah lapangan luas di belakang sekolah. Tempat pertama kali ia dilabrak seseorang.

**-Naruto-**

**[Flashback]**

Sudah tujuh bulan lamanya Temari menimba ilmu di sini. Dan tujuh bulan juga ia menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan Shikamaru. Tak jarang mereka terlihat bersama.

Temari masih membereskan bukunya. Padahal anak-anak lain sudah pulang. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hai." sapanya.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Hai." Temari menoleh sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tak perlu, aku bisa kok." ujar Temari sambil menutup resleting tasnya.

"Hari ini pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum dan mengangguk pertanda ia menerima ajakan Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku di lapangan belakang sekolah, ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar." kata Shikamaru yang segera keluar. Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Temari segera beranjak ke tempat yang di maksud.

Temari menyenderkan bahunya pada sebuah tiang. Ia masih menunggu Shikamaru. Namun yang ditunggu tak segera menampakan batang hidungnya.

'Srek'

Suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan tanah. Temari sontak menoleh. 'Shikamaru?' Temari sempat tersenyum, namun senyumnya hilang ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang gadis pirang panjang yang dikucir ekor kuda. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Temari dengan tatapan tak suka. Di belakangnya ada dua orang temannya. Keduanya berambut merah. Namun yang satu memakai kacamata. Temari sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan kedatangan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, yang berambut pirang maju dan mendorong Temari.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?" Temari protes.

"Kau! Jauhi Shikamaru!" gadis itu menuding Temari. Tatapannya mengerikan. Seakan ingin menerkam Temari.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" tanya Temari polos.

"Tentu saja! Aku pacarnya!" ujar gadis itu sedikit membentak.

"Pacar? Aku tak tahu kau berpacaran dengannya. Shikamaru tak pernah memberitahu tentang itu." kata Temari.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Yang penting kau harus jauhi Shikamaru!" ujarnya sambil melotot.

"Kami hanya berteman, apa salahnya?" kata Temari.

"Kau...!" gadis itu terlihat jengkel. Tangannya hampir menampar wajah Temari. Tapi seseorang segera menghentikannya.

"Ino!" suara itu adalah milik Shikamaru. Keempat gadis itu menoleh. Gadis bernama Ino itu menarik tangannya kembali. Ia sempat melirik Temari dan berbisik, 'Awas kau!' sebelum pergi dengan kedua temannya.

"Karin, Tayuya, ayo pergi!" ujarnya mengomando. Temari hanya memandang punggung ketiga gadis yang terkenal seantero sekolah itu.

"Kau tak apa, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menghampiri Temari.

"Aku tak apa." ujar Temari lirih.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Sebenarnya ia bukan pacarku. Dia memang begitu. Suka menang sendiri." terang Shikamaru.

"Kalian berteman?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, sejak SMP," jawab Shikamaru. "Sudah, ayo pulang! Keburu malam!" Shikamaru segera mengajak Temari pergi dari tempat itu.

**[End of Flashback]**

**-Naruto-**

Temari segera pergi dari situ. Ia tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi. Kakinya kembali melangkah ke suatu tempat. Bukit belakang sekolah. Tempat kesukaan Shikamaru untuk memandang awan.

Temari duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Bahunya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon itu. Kakinya ia selonjorkan.

Sunyi.

Membuatnya merasa lebih rileks dengan hembusan angin semilir di sore hari. Matahari sore memang indah. Membuat Temari tak ingin meninggalkan momen terindahnya.

Matanya terpejam. Pikirannya terus terngiang kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Saat ia dan Shikamaru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih di tempat ini. Di temani langit senja yang indah. Menjadi saksi bisu peresmian hubungan cinta mereka.

Hari menjelang malam. Matahari hampir jatuh ke peraduannya. Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi dari situ. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa jika terlalu lama berada di sana.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Kali ini ia pergi ke pusat kota Taipei. Dimana malam ini terlihat sangat ramai. Berbagai pernak-pernik tahun baru menghiasi seluruh kota. Beberapa pedagang kaki lima terlihat menjajakan makanan khas negara kecil ini. Banyak orang bersliweran ke sana ke mari bagaikan lautan manusia. Belum lagi suara terompet menggema di mana-mana. Temari tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian sambil membawa terompet.

Tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan. Taipei 101. Sebuah gedung tertingi di Taipei. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari. Mencari bangku kosong untuk ia duduki. Akhirnya Temari mendapat sebuah bangku kosong tepat di depan Taipei 101.

Temari asyik memandang bangunan setinggi 101 tingkat yang dipenuhi kelap-kelip lampu. Nanti malam di tempat ini akan diselenggarakan acara kembang api dalam rangka puncak tahun baru juga memperingati awal dibukanya Taipei 101.

Temari kembali teringat pada Shikamaru. Tepat tahun baru empat tahun yang lalu.

**-Naruto-**

**[Flashback]**

'Huft. Sendirian. Dasar Tenten, lebih mementingkan pacar daripada teman.' Temari mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Di malam tahun baru itu, Temari harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Tanpa teman, tanpa pacar. Semua temannya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Temari melirik jam tangan mungilnya. Pukul 23:45. 15 menit lagi acara kembang api dimulai. Temari segera pergi mencari tempat nyaman untuk melihat sebelum orang-orang menyesaki depan Taipei 101. Tapi sayang, ia terlambat. Depan bangunan itu sudah hampir penuh. Dengan penuh perjuangan, Temari akhirnya sampai di depan Taipei 101. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong Temari hingga hampir terjatuh dan menabrak orang lain.

"Oh, Maaf_._" ujar Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya.

Temari tersadar akan suara berat yang ia kenal. Ia menoleh.

"Shikamaru?" Temari terkejut.

"Temari?" Shikamaru ikut terkejut.

Bertepatan dengan itu, kembang api pertama menggema di udara. Kedua orang itu hanya bisa bertatapan.

"Cantik, ya?" ujar Temari dari bangku taman dekat Taipei 101. Di sebelahnya duduk laki-laki rambut nanas yang terlihat santai. Beberapa detik setelah insiden tabrakan tadi, mereka langsung tersadar dan memutuskan duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Iya. Tenten pergi dengan pacarnya," jawab Temari sambil mendengus kesal. "Kau juga, mana temanmu?" Temari balik bertanya.

"Tak tahu. Aku meninggalkan mereka."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Mereka sibuk pacaran." jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Kalau begitu kita senasib." ujar Temari.

Hening menyelimuti.

"Kau tahu rumor tempat ini?" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat gadis di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kalau ada seorang pemuda dan pemudi bertemu di tempat ini secara tak sengaja di malam tahun baru tepat saat kembang api pertama meletus, maka suatu saat mereka akan bersama selamanya." kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum memandang Temari yang terlihat heran.

"Benarkah?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk. Laki-laki itu tersenyum yang menyiratkan seribu tanda.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hanya suara kembang api yang menggemuruh di udara.

'Kenapa dia bicara begitu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan tadi?' batin Temari penuh tanya.

**[End of Flashback]**

**-Naruto-**

Temari menghela nafas. Apa ucapan Shikamaru waktu itu ada benarnya?

'Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya di sini?' batin Temari penuh harap.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan lagi. Namun tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seseorang. Hampir mirip kejadian di _flashback_ tadi. Minuman kaleng yang dibawanya tumpah dan mengenai bajunya.

"Maaf." Temari mengambil tissu di tasnya kemudian menyodorkan pada orang itu.

"Tak apa. Eh? Temari." orang itu berseru. Temari menoleh saat ia sedang membersihkan noda di baju orang yang ia tabrak.

"Shi ... ka ... ma ... ru ..." ujar Temari terbata. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Antara percaya dan tidak, orang yang ia rindukan ada di depan mata.

"Ini benar kau, Temari?" laki-laki nanas itu berteriak kemudian memeluk erat tubuh si gadis kucir empat. Tak peduli dengan kaleng minuman yang dipegang terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara 'klontang', membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Temari." ujar Shikamaru seraya mempererat pelukannya. "Ini benar kau 'kan?" cerocosnya sambil mengacak rambut pirang Temari dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Temari hanya diam kemudian membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Tak dapat disangkal, ia pun merindukan laki-laki di pelukannya.

"Kau masih menungguku?" tanya Temari yang membuat Shikamaru melepas pelukan rindunya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Temari. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hijau Temari.

"Aku 'kan pernah berkata, 'selama apapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap menunggumu'." jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Temari. Tiba-tiba sebutir air mata terbentuk di sudut mata Temari. Iapun menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" Temari hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali di pelukan Shikamaru.

"Kau tak salah. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah bertemu," Shikamaru menghapus air mata Temari yang sudah mengalir. "Ya ampun! Aku rindu sekali padamu!" teriak Shikamaru dan kembali memeluk Temari.

"Aw! Shikamaru, sakit! Se-sesak!" Temari berteriak karena Shikamaru memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ... terlalu senang." Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. Entah kenapa suasananya mendadak menjadi canggung. Dua orang ini malah terdiam tanpa saling bicara.

"Kita jalan-jalan, yuk!" ajak Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Temari. Temari hanya menurut.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat bahagia untuk Temari. Karena ia bisa bertemu dan bersama dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Kini ia sepenuhnya mempercayai Shikamaru. Ia berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Shikamaru lagi.

**-Naruto-**

"Hah! Capek!" Temari duduk di bangku dekat jalan. Shikamaru menyusul duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka baru saja jalan-jalan keliling kota. Melihat gemerlap kelap-kelip lampu kota.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan diam. Shikamaru tak tahan dengan suasana ini. Ia melirik jam tangannya. 'Sebentar lagi tepat jam 12 malam. Oh ya!' tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di otak jeniusnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini, yuk!" ajak Shikamaru sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Kemana? Sebentar lagi kembang apinya dimulai." ujar Temari yang kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja!" kata laki-laki nanas itu. Gadis pirang di belakangnya mengekor mengikuti.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang lumayan gelap. Hanya ada beberapa buah lampu yang menerangi. Suasananya menyeramkan. Ada sebuah jalan setapak yang menuju ke atas. Dimanakah mereka? Yak, di sebuah bukit.

"Shikamaru, mau kemana?" Temari mengikuti Shikamaru yang sudah duluan menaiki anak tangga.

"Jangan bawel! Ikut saja! Merepotkan!" jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Temari mendengus kesal dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru telah sampai di puncak bukit, "Temari! Cepat!" seru Shikamaru senang sambil melambai ke arah Temari.

"Iya iya." ujar Temari agak malas. Ia telah sampai di puncak dan sedang berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Lihatlah!" tangan Shikamaru menunjuk sesuatu. Temari menoleh. Kemudian matanya terbelalak kagum.

"Ya ampun! Indah sekali!" Temari berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan kota metropolitan di malam hari. Kelap-kelip lampu menghiasi. Belum lagi di tengah kota berdiri kokoh bangunan dengan nama resmi Gedung Finansial Internasional Taipei. Menjulang tinggi menantang langit malam. Ditambah hiasan lampu-lampu kecil menambah indahnya tempat itu.

"Orang-orang tak tahu tempat ini. Ayo duduk! Kita melihat kembang api dari sini." Shikamaru duduk di atas rerumputan yang disusul oleh Temari. Temari sibuk melihat pemandangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, kembang api pertama meletus di udara. Pertanda bahwa jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka 00:00.

"Wah, indah sekali dilihat dari sini!" seru Temari seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat kembang api sebesar itu. "Kau hebat, Shikamaru!" kata Temari kemudian.

"Tak juga." jawabnya santai. Temari tak ambil peduli dengan jawaban laki-laki di sebelahnya. Matanya kembali terfokus pada bunga-bunga api di udara.

"Temari." panggil Shikamaru. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Temari ketus. Sepertinya Shikamaru telah merusak momen indahnya. Matanya menatap lurus mata hitam Shikamaru yang membuatnya terlena. Tatapannya begitu serius.

"Temari, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" pertanyaan Shikamaru sukses membuat kedua alis Temari menyatu.

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Temari. Tapi pertanyaan Temari tak dihiraukan oleh Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu mendekati Temari kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kalau suatu hari aku melamarmu, apa kau akan menjawab 'ya'?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum dan menjawab. "Tentu saja, _baka_!"

Shikamaru tersenyum senang. Puas dengan jawaban Temari. Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke Temari. Temari mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Dan selanjutnya bibir mereka bertemu. Saling bertaut.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api ke-101 meletus di udara. Disusul bunyi terompet yang menggema dimana-mana. Menandakan berakhirnya acara spektakuler itu. Namun cinta sepasang kekasih di atas bukit itu tak 'kan pernah berakhir.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**


End file.
